


Finding Him

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Sheith Month [26]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, M/M, Pining, Pirate AU, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month, Sheith Month 2017, post kerberos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Sheith Month Day Twenty-Six: Pirates





	Finding Him

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Month Day Twenty-Six: Pirates

Shiro shifted out of sleep and looked around the dark room he was in, only it was dark it was the sack over his head that made it dark. He tried to make sense of where he was and how he had gotten there.    
  
Thinking about all that happened, all he remembered last was an explosion and suddenly he was here, presumably why he was just waking up with a pounding headache.    
  
“He’s awake!” A voice called, making Shiro’s ears ring even more.    
  
Suddenly someone ripped the sack off his head, Shiro being blinded by the light that suddenly flooded to his eyes. He squinted, wanting to hold his head but bounds around his wrists forbid him from doing so.    
  
“Where am I?” Shiro asked, finally getting his eyes to stay open and look around.    
  
He was on some sort of ship, he didn’t know where all he knew is it was no longer around the Galra.    
  
“Commander Black! Come have a look at him,” The one wearing all red called, suddenly someone in all black came down into the room.    
  
“Black” as the red one had called him, was looking over Shiro with… something in his eyes. Hatred? Fear? Fondness?    
  
Shiro didn’t know what to do other than sit there and watch the other.    
  
“What’s your name?” Black asked, crossing his arms over his chest.    
  
Shiro took a moment to process what was happening before responding.    
  
“I’m Shiro.”    
  
“Where are you from?”    
  
“Earth.”    
  
Keith looked to the others for a moment, before turning back to Shiro.    
  
“Gold. Untie him,” Black said, before exiting the room, disappearing beyond the doors to the room.    
  
Shiro was in a state of confusion as he watched the big guy untie him and lift him up.    
  
“Can I ask a question?” Shiro eerily asked, starting to feel a slight fear from the situation.    
  
“Go ahead,” the on standing off to the side in pink said bubbly, her appearance and tone seeming much brighter than the others.    
  
“Where am I and who are you?” Shiro asked, “I’m sorry if that’s a little blunt just… I’m confused.”    
  
“You’re on board the castle of lions and, we’re the paladins of Voltron. We’re… also from earth and our leader has been… looking for you,” another appeared from the door, this one in all green as they came to join the others.    
  
Shiro was about to reply in a shocked tone until the blue one came up quickly, holding a pen and paper that seemed to materialize out of nowhere and held it out to Shiro.    
  
“You’re Takashi Shirogane, right? Can I get your autograph? I’m a huge fan! You’re the best pilot to this day at the Garrison.”    
  
Shiro smiled bashfully, taking the paper and pen into his hand and writing out a small message to the other.   
  
“Oh also, we’re not actually named colors. I’m Pidge, that’s Hunk, Lance and Allura! And our leader is Keith,” the one who called themselves Pidge replied, pointing to everyone around the room with each name.    
  
Shiro smiled to Pidge until his expression completely changed at the name Keith. He tried not to make it obvious and brush it off, but he would need to talk to Keith as soon as he could.    
  
“It’s nice to meet you all,” Shiro offered a warm smile before his head seemed to spin. He stumbled backwards and caught his balance against a wall, Lance and Hunk rushing to his side to help him settle in a chair.    
  
“I’ll go get you some food and water. Our food is… rather interesting, but you will need it,” Allura said, rushing off with Hunk and Pidge, to go prepare what he needed while Lance stayed behind for a moment, looking over Shiro until they called to him and he left with them.    
  
Shiro watched the doors close before looking around the room he was alone in once again. He looked up and saw stars, vasts amounts of them. It had been so long since he even saw the night sky, it almost moved him to tears.    
  
It had been even longer since he saw Keith, and he needed to talk to him as soon as he could.    


**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this one separately from Sheith Month. Hmm. 
> 
> Twitter: @shiirxtakashii


End file.
